A Thousand Ways
by kiwanisgirl
Summary: Some say there are only a thousand ways to love someone, I say there's so much more. When true love meets - it sparks, it ignites. It makes an unbearable flame of passion between two the souls. It's love.  Rated T for language only  may change later .
1. Chapter 1

_I am starting to fall in love with this story, but I am not too sure about the first couple of chapter yet… Please, though, if you stick around I promise that you'll fall in love with it too! Review if you like it, or even if you hate it, any comments are more than welcome!  
>Disclaimer – I'm terrible at remembering to always post one, but I don't want to get in trouble, so PLEASE – I don't own any of this, nor do I make any rights from it! There's also a general disclaimer on my profile.<em>

Ron winced at the visual in front of him – Hermione's hair frizzed out behind her with eyes wild and dangerous. He couldn't recall a time when she had ever appeared so furious. He managed a gulp before he remembered that he was angry too, and rightfully so.

"For fuck's sake, don't give me that bloody look Hermione," he stated, surprisingly calmer than usual. Ron could see her shoulders square at the foul language and her eyes narrowed. If they weren't so angry, he figured he would be quite turned on at the moment. Shaking his head and preparing mentally, he took a step forward and raised his arms.

"Language, Ronald. Allow me to remind you that this is all your fault," Hermione shot back. She could feel her anger growing as shocks of magic coursed through her veins and made her hair cackle. _I'll show him_, she mused_, thinking it's all my fault_. Hermione knew her next statement was taking it too far, but she really didn't feel that she had a choice. "If you are so alone all the time, perhaps you should actually come home every once in a while! Or are you just too damn busy for that?" She questioned. Ron stiffened and felt his blood pulse faster through him. She knew just as well as he that, if he had his way, he would never leave her. He took another step towards her but stopped when she shook her head ever so slightly.

"Hermione," he growled, allowing the anger to wash over him again. "You think I like being busy? You think I like never seeing you? The only woman I ever see is Lavender! When I am home, you NEVER are!" Hermione's breasts heaved and her heart rate quickened at the name of his ex-girlfriend.

"Fine then!" She cried, running her hands through her hair. "Go run to Lav-Lav like you so clearly want to!" Ron stood shocked, grimacing as his chest tightened at her words. Deep down he knew she didn't mean that, but he couldn't let what she said go. He took a step back and tried to ignore the broken look in her eyes.

"I…yeah, alright then," he muttered, slipping his wand into his pocket and grabbing his jacket off the hook near the door. Without looking back, Ron fumbled for the handle, yanked the door open, and disappeared out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I am SO shocked at the amount of reviews I've received just today about this story! Thank you all SO much! Just for that, here's chapter 2! :) As I said before, based on personal opinion, I like the way the story goes in another chapter or two, so I hope that you enjoy this one. Disclaimer – Don't own nothing!

The room was sparkling clean with not a thing out of place. Other than the lump on the bed that was shoved in the corner, it was the perfect picture. There were quite a few pictures that hung along the walls of the studio. Three bookshelves covered the wall closest to the bed, floor to ceiling and filled to the brim with books of all kinds.

The lump on the bed wiggled and let out a low groan, pushing the large comforter away from her head. Hermione rubbed her eyes, causing them to turn from pink to red and swell ever so slightly. They hurt and she blinked in the uncomfortable light. Her head pounded and she whimpered ever so slightly. Hermione could feel her chest clench and she curled up into a ball and began to sob once more. Today was going to be completely horrid.

%

Three hours later and Hermione was still curled up into a ball crying without tears and hoarse. This was not how her day had been planned. Hermione's plan had been to surprise…. _Ronald_ with a day spent only in her studio talking, eating, and finally _going all the way_. It was going to be perfect – they both were ready and willing, and, though it wasn't said, she had known they loved each other deep down. She knew it had to be true! Now…well, now she wasn't as sure.

Ron had walked away without a fight, no pleas or declarations of love. Wasn't he supposed to fight and plea? It may seem illogical, Hermione knew, but all her research and collected evidence had pointed to yes. An undoubtful, most certain yes – he had to want to be with her. Of course, Hermione now knew the truth. The cold hard facts. And they hurt like an evil bitch.

%

Ginny banged on the door again for what felt like the hundredth time and kicked the wall beside her. She was _not_ in the bloody mood.

"Hermione, open the damn door this minute!" She hollered, kicking the door for good measure. A minute passed and she was still nowhere near being inside the witch's home. "Hermione, this is bloody ridiculous! I swear, if you don't open the bleeding door right this second I will fuck-" the door swung open and Ginny grinned. Hermione hated swearing. Hermione also hated looking terrible, and Merlin did she. "Gods woman, let's get you cleaned up," Ginny stated, pushing past her to enter the home.

The place looked much too clean and Ginny knew that this was a very bad thing – the upset witch only cleaned when her emotions ran high. Sighing, Ginny made her way to the dresser near the bed and began her search for clean clothing. Hermione shook her head and began to slam the door shut when she was stopped by a foot . Without looking, the sad witch sighed softly, ""Hello Harry."

Harry Potter pushed into the studio and shut the door behind him, grimacing at the cleanliness of it all. He noted his girlfriend at the back of the room and smiled shyly before turning to pull his best friend into a long hug. "Hey Mione," he whispered into her ear as she clung to his waist and began to sob. His heart clenched the louder she cried and he grew furious at his other best friend. Ginny Weasley knew her brother was a great, big prat and that he loved Hermione so much it scared him. She also knew that today was supposed to be a very important day for Hermione and now it was quite mucked up.

"He left…" Hermione blubbered into Harry's chest as he patted her back. She hadn't though she was capable of crying again. "He said it was all my fault, that when he was home I never was! Today was supposed to be…today was supposed to mean something," she cried harder into his shirt, bemoaning the stupidity of her boyfriend.

Ginny pulled out a pair of jeans and a white blouse to give to Hermione. She turned and stopped herself from frowning at the two huggers. She trusted Harry and Hermione with all of heart, but there would always be a slight jealousy that would hit her when she saw them connect like that. It couldn't be helped, and she would never voice her insecurity. Shaking her head and collecting her thoughts, Ginny walked forward and embraced Hermione from behind, smiling slightly at Harry. Everything would work out perfectly, she decided, vowing to make Ron realize just what he had lost.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the simply amazing response to this everyone! I've never had such a quick fan base for one of my stories before. Ever. I have around 17 chapters written for this story already, but I still need to type them up and get them on the computer. Eventually I will slow down to one or two posts a week.  
>If you like the story, please - review! I'm only so good and LOVE to hear what you have to think about it all. What works, what doesn't?<br>Disclaimer - I do not own anything, nor do I get more than satisfaction out of a good story._

Ronald Weasley was not an idiot, nor is he oblivious, and he didn't appreciate being called such things. His mum never took his side on anything, especially in regards to matters of the heart. The matriarch of the Weasley family would do anything to create a larger family for herself. Yet, her younger son Ronald was not a very smart young man – he had everything in Hermione and he gave it up because of one silly argument. She knew much more than she was given credit for – when he stormed through the kitchen door and hurried up to his old room on the top floor, she had known.

%

Blue eyes watered and a freckled nose crinkled in frustration. Tan hands clenched a leather photo album that held several moving and non-moving pictures. The first was of three young children at the end of their first year at Hogwarts, they were waving and grinning up at the camera, holding each other close. Harry, Hermione, and Ron – the Golden Trio. The pictures continued on, gradually adding young Ginny into the mix. The older the trio grew, the more the pictures changed – some were just Ron and Harry, Harry and Hermione, and Hermione and Ron. The picture made Ron's blue eyes water more.

Hermione had her arms wrapped around Ron, kidding him on the cheek. It didn't even move, and that made it much more special. As Hermione kissed his cheek, he had an arm around her waist while the other held a white rose. His smile was broad and his eyes twinkled brightly. It had been a perfect day. He had almost told her he loved her, but had been afraid of rejection.

Ron tossed the album down beside him on the bed and threw his head against the headboard. Today was going to be the day – Ron had gotten Kingsley to give Hermione the day off and he had wanted everything to go perfectly. A nice walk outside, a lunch on the window bench, and their first time… It was supposed to be perfect.

%

Fred and George had known everything about each other. Every single thing you could know about a person and then some. It came in handy quite often, even helping them to read other people. Their sister Ginny, for instance, regretted doing anything sexual with Dean Thomas, and they had known because she always scowled when Lavender Brown visited. Fred and George also knew that Charlie was smitten with a fellow dragon keeper because of when he asked for them to send a book on Mark Twain, some Muggle author. The twins knew more than they would ever tell, so when Ginny came and asked George to have a little discussion with Ron, it was obvious what had to happen.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, leaning over and kissing her lips. "Hermione," he whispered again, much more strongly this time. She whimpered underneath him; her caramel eyes dark and begging, her hair like a halo around her head, and wiggled her hips. Ron groaned and closed his eyes at the contact, Merlin she knew how to tease. "Hermione, I love – "

Ron awoke abruptly and muttered a foul word in the direction of his best mate, Harry Potter. Harry's eyes did not hold their usual look of enjoyment, nor did his grimace resemble anything of happiness. The red head sat up on his old bed and looked at his empty childhood room – it always startled him at the bareness of it all.

"Why?" Harry asked, breaking the loud silence and staring questionably at his friend. Ron squirmed uncomfortably, knowing the question would arise, but had hoped it would arise later. "Today was supposed to be the day, Ron, and you-"

"I fucked it up royally, I know!" Ron interrupted, ignoring the fire behind emerald eyes. He stood from his bed and began to pace the length of the room while Harry stood near the open window, sun glaring through behind him. "Today I was going to tell her everything and instead here I am – hiding in my old bedroom so mum won't question me and so George won't try to slip a prank in my tea. I bloody drink tea now!" He cried incredulously, throwing his arms up and spinning to face Harry. "I hated tea before and now I crave it. I crave the sweet, comforting smell and the taste of it on her lips… I- I messed up everything," Ron's eyes widened and he plopped down to sit on the edge of his bed. Harry grinned and made to sit as well.

"Yes, well, now that we've resolved that, what do you say we go and eat some dinner?" Ron's stomach grumbled and the two men chuckled, the air around them relaxing. As the two friends made their way down the stairs towards some of Molly's delicious cooking Ron realized three things – he was an idiot, completely oblivious, and he'd kill his brother for giving him a dream potion that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am COMPLETELY overwhelmed by the responses I have received for this story and am forcing myself not to post too much too soon. Thank you all, I don't think I will ever become used to this.  
>Disclaimer - I do not own, even if I wished that I did.<br>_

Arthur Weasley walked quickly towards the elevator at the far end of the Atrium. An official looking wizard scoffed as he was pushed out of the way by the fiery redhead. Paper notes flew over Mr. Weasley's head and he joined them in the gated elevator, slamming it furiously behind him. The parchments in his hands crinkled as he looked them over again – he was thankful when he was brought to the main level of the Ministry and hurried towards the corner door, ignoring the secretary, and throwing it open.

The man behind the desk stood automatically at the sound of the door, eyebrows raised. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and threw the parchments down, nose flared.

"Now Arthur, my hands were tied," Minister Kingsley started, looking just as put out as his companion. "The Wizengamot voted to overrule my call and it passed – there was nothing that I could do to stop it from happening. The only part they allowed for me to amend was the process of selection." Kingsley sighed and settled back into his chair, covering his eyes with his hands.

Arthur, whose hands had clenched to form fists, relaxed slightly and sighed loudly as well. He knew that in a matter of hours it would not only be the Ministry that was in such an uproar about the recent changes in the Wizarding world. He at least allowed a slight amount of relief when he learned of the change made.

* * *

><p>TAP, TAP, TAP. Hermione glared in the direction of the window from her place at the kitchen. TAP, TAP, TAP. She sighed and took another sip of tea, setting the mug back down on the counter.<p>

TAP, TAP, TAP. The fiery red head pushed her head off of Harry's lap and mumbled swears at the offending noise. TAP, TAP, TAP. Ginny rubbed her eyes and threw a pillow at the wall.

TAP, TAP, TAP. Harry stood from his place on the sofa bleary-eyed and especially grumpy. TAP, TAP, TAP. The emerald-eyed, raven haired man stared crossly at his best friend.

TAP, TAP, T- "Shut up!" Three voices yelled from three different directions at the screeching owl. Two sets of eyes turned on the brunette leaning against the counter. She rolled her slightly swollen eyes and made her way towards the window in order to open her mail. She stopped with her hand on the latch, frozen in place at the sight of the owl that pecked insistently at the window.

"Errol," she breathed, pulling the window open and tugging gently on the letter attached to his leg. Harry took three quick strides to stand at her side and Ginny's ears perked up at the name of her family owl, eyes widening in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked, pushing the colorful quilt off her legs and rising from the sofa.

Hermione,  
>Tonight we are having a family get together and would love it so much if you were able to just us for a nice meal. It's been much too long since you last visited.<br>All our love,  
>Molly and Arthur<p>

Harry read the letter over her shoulder and grimaced. The parents of his girlfriend meant well, he was sure, but wasn't it just a little rude that they would ask for a visit so shortly after everything? It was only two days later. Hermione's eyes rose and connected with his before she turned and matched Ginny's gaze. Nodding decidedly, Hermione gripped the letter and stalked towards her bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Pass the butter you prat!" A deep voice called, pushing past his brother to grab the dish. Charlie grinned and shoved George back. He laughed out loud and nodded across the table at Percy.<p>

A Weasley family dinner was always a grand affair, while also remaining fun and exciting. Charlie rarely made it back to visit anymore, so the meals always seemed particularly important when he was there. He turned to look at all the occupants of the table interacting with one another – there was beautiful Fleur shaking her head lovingly at his brother Bill. Percy was explaining something about laws to his girlfriend Audrey while Ron drooled over his second helping of food. George sat to his right and was currently harassing Harry and Ginny about their relationship. Mum sat beside his father, her smile not quite reaching her eyes as she noticed the empty seat to Charlie's left.

Suddenly the kitchen door banged open and a figure hurried in before closing the door once more. Charlie's breath almost caught when Hermione's eyes matched his. She was wearing a fitting pair of jeans, trainers, and a snug purple sweater. He hadn't seen her in ages and she made him miss his own girl back home. Both women had been top of their class during school while still managing to have fun. The two women were incredibly smart and sexy and completely taken. Ron was so lucky to have a woman like Hermione to love, he just hoped his brother pulled his head out of his arse and held her tight before it was too late. They both didn't need to make same mistake.

Hermione apologized for being late, claiming she had a bit of paperwork to do beforehand and took her customary place beside Charlie and across from Fleur.

"Now that we are all here," Arthur Weasley cleared his throat and stared gravely down the table at his family. The room went quiet and the clatter of silverware ceased. "Today I had a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt and he reckons the sooner I tell you, the better."

Molly sat beside him looking worried, hands fluttering. "Arthur, are you really sure that now is the best time-"

"It's better they hear it from us now than from the Prophet in the next day or two," Arthur interrupted quietly. They stared into each others eyes, silently communicating before Molly nodded her head in resignation. Everyone at the table looked at one another in complete and utter confusion. Something was obviously wrong and bothering his throat.

"By order of the Ministry of Magic – a marriage law has been enacted that requires all eighteen to thirty-year old unmarried witches and wizards to marry," his voice grew as his family began to protest, "within two months and to produce a child (or to be pregnant) within one year of the marriage. Consummation is also required weekly, starting the night of the marriage."

"Bollucks!" George shouted at the end of it, staring at his father incredulously. His other brothers appeared just as upset as her, and he couldn't begin to imagine what his sister was feeling. "I'm not letting some Ministry prick marry my sister, and if you think I am then you're –"

"There's more," Arthur interrupted quickly, holding up his hands. "Kingsley wasn't even allowed to sit in on the original meeting, but he was able to pair a few couples together in favor." Bill stood up and stared at his father down the table. He just wanted his siblings to be as happy in their marriage as he was in his.

"You lot better be thankful with whoever you get," he warned, staring hard at Ron, George, and Charlie. "You should feel lucky Kingsley was able to do anything at all to help us." Arthur nodded at his eldest and smiled gratefully, eying all of his unwed children.

"We'll go oldest to youngest, and remember what Bill said about being thankful – he's right. Charlie, you're to marry Samantha Bredlen, I think she lives in Romania close to the reserve." Charlie nodded, trying to keep his cool in front of his family, but felt completely unsuccessful. This was the woman that Hermione reminded him of the beautiful, strong, amazing Dragon Keeper that had worked one the reserve with him. "George, you're with Angelina," George sighed in relief – at least they were good friends. "And Katie is with Lee. Now, Ron, you have been selected to marry Hermione and-"

Ron stood up so quickly his dishes clattered to the floor. He looked over at Hermione and felt himself shatter when he noticed red-rimmed eyes and sad expression. He couldn't be in here right now, he needed time to breathe. Ron pushed himself away from the table and stomped up the stairs to his room.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, unsure of what to say or do. Charlie sighed and pushed himself up, holding out his hand to Hermione and drug her from the table.

* * *

><p>The night was clear with a dark blue sky and twinkling silver stars. It was chilly out, given the lateness of the hour as well as the dark sense of foreboding that filled the air. Hermione hugged herself, silently furious with her lack of jacket and wondering why Charlie had pulled her outside.<p>

Charlie shut the kitchen door gently behind him with a satisfied click and hissed at the temperature drop. Before he could give himself time to think – he pulled his leather jacket off his arms and lay it roughly over Hermione's shoulders. Without a backwards glance he made his way to mum's garden and began to speak.

"Samantha Bredlen," he started as Hermione ran to catch up, "is the most extraordinary witch I've ever known. Until I met you, of course," he cheeked. She smiled softly. "Long curly locks of dark hair, bright shining blue eyes, and a smile that pulls you close. I met her my first day on the reserve – she was calming a cranky horntail male as the site manager gave me a quick tour and went over my duties. Back then her hair was pulled back into tight buns and you could see her tattoos behind her ear. She was a smug little bitch to me that year," he whispered quietly, setting himself down on the bench in the middle of the garden. Hermione rubbed her hands together and nodded for him to continue.

"About a year and a half in –that's when we talked civilly and she didn't call me a pansy anymore, hah. Then, one day a baby Longhorn went crazy and escaped. Sam flew after to save him and his tail smacked her against a tree. I managed to subdue it and get her back to safety in one go. We were inseparable after that. My mate Curtis said it was our honeymoon period." Suddenly Charlie looked extremely somber and Hermione felt a great urge to just comfort him. She wrapped her arm around his body and lay her head against his shoulder.

"She got really sick one day," he admitted, shivering. "She was muggleborn and apparently the…the disease was strong, it didn't matter if she was magical. Sam-Sammy started losing her hair, and her face became hollow. I did everything I could, Hermione, but she left and never came back… Now she lives near the reserve in a small house with her little sister – both of their parents are dead…" Charlie wiped his eyes furiously as his shoulders shook.

Holding him, Hermione could feel tears running down her cheeks and just knew that Charlie had never told anyone this before. It was a warning – a warning to never let go.


	5. Chapter 5

_While this one is a shorter one, the next should be quite...delicious! :) After that, I need to type more up on my computer. Thank you to everyone that has read this, made it a favorite, added an alert, or reviewed - every time you do this it makes me want to post more and write more! Disclaimer - I do not own any of this :)_

Red, swollen eyes. A sad face. Drooping hands. Lifeless. Ron sat up quickly as blood rushed to his cheeks and he felt lightheaded. The smells were all wrong – where was the vanilla and coconut that he was used to? He kicked his feet under the covers and felt nothing. Where is the demon beast? Dead. Yes, he was remembering now. Crookshanks had died months ago of old age. Hermione had been devastated. Hermione.

Ron cracked his eyes open, waiting for the blinding light of morning, but it never came. Bleary-eyed, he pushed the covers off his legs and swung his feet to the floor. He hissed. It was cold. Where in Merlin's saggy left bullock was he? He sniffed and took in wood, sweat, and cologne. The Burrow.

Hermione. She wasn't here, but he was. He couldn't smell vanilla or coconut, but he could smell wood and sweat. Why was he alone? He began to recall the night before and how he had stormed upstairs like a child. The marriage law.

Hermione must hate him.

Groaning to himself, Ron stood and wobbled out of his room towards the bathroom. Something still wasn't right. What time was it? Why was everything so dark? He bypassed the bathroom and headed down the stairs. He wished he hadn't forgotten his shirt.

"I know, Molly, but he must do it on his own," Ron's father whispered from the kitchen. He sounded upset, but nowhere near as upset as his wife.

"But Arthur, please, this could go very badly, we both kn-" the stairs creaked under Ron's shifting legs and he blushed at the sound. Damn. "Ronnie?" His mother questioned, walking towards the stairs and peering up. "Ron, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Molly frowned and ushered him into the kitchen.

"I – I couldn't sleep. What are you two doing up?" His parents shared a glance before gazing back at him. He knew what was coming before it even did.

"Sweetie, it's just –" Arthur looked at his wife, effectively cutting her off. "Oh Arthur, please," she pleaded, eyes watering. "Please dear, he just looks so helpless and…"

"Ron," Arthur demanded his attention. "He knew this must be more serious that he had originally expected. "This marriage law is no laughing matter, son, I'm sure you're aware of that." His father sighed heavily and pinched the ridge of his nose. Damn. "You left before I could finish the rest of the…decree. Ron, if you don't marry Hermione between the two months given – she will be forced to marry someone else. Perhaps someone that may try to hurt her because of who she is."

Ron gulped and saw tears making a long trek down his mother's face. He knew how serious this was, but the reality of the situation was finally hitting him. Hermione could be forced to marry the son of a Voldemort supporter. She could be killed.

* * *

><p>She looked just like her and acted just like the both of them. Mum and dad. They didn't remember her name or her face, but she remembered everything. Every smile, every hug, and every bad moment. Sometimes it was all she could think about. Sometimes she woke up breathing those dreams in. Was that even really possible?<p>

Hermione stared down at the papers on her desk, pushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. The words blurred in front of her and she whimpered softly. Now was not the time.

Her office was a decent size – it held a desk, two bookshelves, a small filing cabinet, and some comfortable armchairs. That's what happened when you're appointed as assistant of the Magical Law department. Hermione's nose crinkled in disgust at the obnoxious smell of cherry and smoke. Someone knocked on her door and she knew who it must be.

"Mr. Brown, come in," she said, pulling the door open and greeting her old schoolmate. Lavender, with her bright pink blouse and skirt, pushed into the room, bringing the disgusting smell with her. "What can I do for you?"

"You see, Hermione," she started, chomping horribly on a piece of gum, "Head Auror Dugroots sent me to tell you that Won-Won hasn't been doing very well on his missions lately and was hoping you could, you know _talk _him out of it." Lavender laughed, it was a nasally, high-pitched sound that hurt Hermione's ear. It always had.

"Thank you for the information, Ms. Brown," she said, pulling her office door open. "If you would be so kind and tell Auror Dugroots I appreciate the message…" Lavender laughed again and snapped her gum as she left the office. "I'm going to kill that woman."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the short delay - the chapters will become farther apart as I do more work for University. Anyways, please - keep reviewing! It's always good motivation for us authors; a nice kick in the arse so to speak. Please don't be too upset over this chapter (it's one of my favorites!). Disclaimer - I do not own anything._

"Mum, the gnomes were all still asleep, I told you it was too early in the morn…" Ron trailed off as he entered the kitchen and saw an angel sitting at the kitchen table. "Mione… what are you doing here?" He whispered, suddenly unable to speak.

Hermione was staring at the checkered tablecloth of the Weasley family table without an answer to his question – she had to think up a response.

"Head Auror Dugroots sent a cherry flavored message to me explaining that you've been distracted on your missions lately. Apparently he was hoping I would be able to _talk _you out of it," she blushed and glanced up to see his reaction. Only he could make her feel so unprofessional at a time like this. Ron could feel a blush start from his chest and work its way up to his cheeks.

"Oh, um… cherry flavor?" he asked weakly, confused as to how to respond. Hermione flushed once more and her back went rigged.

"Yes, Ronald," she hissed in response. "Cherry flavored mixed with smoke. Terrible smell, truly. You know Dugroots' secretary, don't you Ron?"

He could feel his fists begin to clench at her goading – why was it always like this? Why did she have to do that? Ron could feel his anger begin to fill him when he caught sight of her eyes.

Eyes that were normally bright and full of life now looked so sad and depressed. He couldn't be angry with anyone but himself this time.

"Yeah," he whispered, going to sit beside her at the table. "Hermione, I am so sorry… So bloody sorry," his voice cracked and he prayed he wouldn't start crying. "Mione, please… Please believe me, I am sorry." Hermione looked up at him with red cheeks and wet eyes.

"I wish it were that easy," her voice was so faint he had to lean forward to catch it. "Ron… you walked away from me not once, or twice, but three times. What if something else happens and you just walk away again?" She sobbed, putting her head against his shoulder.

Ron could feel tears run down his cheeks as he gasped for breath. "Hermione, I refuse to let us marry when we have this blocking us…" She pulled away from his shoulder and stood.

"Let us? Ronald, the other night at dinner you walked away the minute you found out we would marry! You looked so – so horrified at the prospect of being with me!" Hermione's hair crackled and she looked furious. Ron cringed at her words, wishing he could make her understand. He stood and left his arms at his sides, defenseless.

"Hermione Granger, I walked away because you looked so frightened and – and broken. I couldn't stand it, knowing I had hurt you like that, so I hard to get away in order to breathe. Hermione, I always want to come back. And the tent… I was jealous sweetheart, jealous of Harry, you know that. But not anymore, I just want you in my arms," Ron pulled in a shaky breath and could feel his legs tremble.

Hermione looked so upset as she went to lean over the counter and look at the window. She felt so awful and tired – she just wanted it to end. She just wanted Ron to hold her again. But, she had to tell him everything first. Risk it all now rather than later.

"Ronald, you need to understand something first… The night you left was completely horrid. I felt so terrible," she sucked in a breath before glancing at him and continuing. "I had been planning on surprising you in bed because Kingsley gave me the day off; I can assure you I don't know why. The point is – I had been planning on just spending the whole day with you and…" Hermione stopped, suddenly incredibly nervous.

Ron's palm itched in anticipation – almost as if he knew what she had planned. It had to be the same thing he planned, it just had to be. Looking over, he saw Hermione biting her lower lip worriedly as lowered her eyes.

"I was wanting to just spend the day with you…" Tears fell and burned a trail down her cheeks. "Breakfast in bed, reading the paper and – and finally telling you what I've been feeling since we met when we were eleven. Ron," she sobbed, her fists gripping the edge of the counter as her knuckles turned white. "Oh Ron… I just wanted to tell you…" She collapsed against the counted and slid down to the floor, sobs racking her body.

Ron's heart, which was already severely cracked, broke in half and he finally let himself cry for everything he had lost. He knew that this was it – even though they had to marry, she would never want him. Ronald Bilius Weasley had broken the one thing that could never be fixed – a heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_You've been warned! This is what we call a filler chapter. A very short, practically pointless, disgusting filler ;) The next one, however, is very sweet (yay for little godson's!) and hopefully well worth the wait. Thank you all for sticking with me and please review! Disclaimer - I do not own this._

"Gold and silver? No, that won't do. It's tacky Audrey, dear," Mrs. Weasley grimaced at the wedding colors.

* * *

><p>"Now boys, sit on down, we've got a lot to discuss," Arthur ushered them into the chairs. "This could take a while."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ginny, love, is Samantha ever going to owl you back about when we can meet for lunch?"<p>

Ginny cringed – she hadn't really sent a letter to her soon-to-be sister-in-law, her mother was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>"Percy, obviously you're quite lucky that Kingsley chose Audrey for you, however, your wedding is right around the corner and we need to go over a few things." Percy nodded his head stiffly and grabbed a quill from his sack along with a roll of parchment.<p>

"Ever the Head Boy, eh Percy?" Charlie cheeked, nudging his brothers shoulder.

* * *

><p>"White? Completely white? No, no, no. Ginerva Weasley! I asked for a pearl swatch that would match this ivory! How many times have I – oh, Hermione dear! Thank heavens you've arrived – I wasn't sure you had gotten my note." Molly's hands twirled nervously as she yanked Hermione into the kitchen towards the busy table.<p>

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny joked, "Mum can now rest with you here. Merlin only wonders what she was doing before," the young Weasley girl rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Arthur was not looking forward to this part of the conversation. He stood and paced the cramped shed they were in. "Normally I would be giving you a long talk about proper spell work and protective potions-" his stomach felt queasy.<p>

Charlie grinned as George leaned across Ron at Harry. "What he means to say," Charlie warned menacingly, "Is that we don't care if you're Merlin himself. Fuck with our sister and make her cry? There will never be a body to be found."

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione spoke quietly to the busy mother. "Perhaps my wedding and Angelina's could be switched – then we'll have time later to plan." Molly was either oblivious to the pleading look in Hermione's eyes, or she chose to ignore it.<p>

"Nonsense," she argued from where she sat beside Angelina. "We'll do the weddings as scheduled and everything will go perfectly, of course." The decision had been made with a finality that was unarguable. Ginny sent her friend a comforting smile as they looked over wedding pamphlets.

* * *

><p>Ron knew it was his turn, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it. He had sat through Percy, Harry, George, and Charlie – now it was his turn for his father to look at him with tired eyes and explain that, no, he didn't need protection every time he screwed his virgin wife. How fucking wonderful.<p>

Arthur had saved the hardest conversation for last – but that didn't mean he found it easy. Yes, Harry was going to marry his one and only daughter but, Harry loved Ginny and Ginny loved Harry. Now, Arthur knew that Ron and Hermione loved each other more than anything, yet something was broken and would take a long time to fix.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to his youngest boy and began his speech.

* * *

><p>"Angelina! Please, orange and green? I swear I don't know how any of you expect the wedding's to go properly if you choose these kinds of colors!" Angelina frowned at Mrs. Weasley and stood up from the table.<p>

"Mrs. Weasley, I've tried to be polite and listen to your advice, but these are the colors that George and I want! They are for Fred – a way to have him here for us! Now, _Molly_ I would appreciate it," Angelina hissed, narrowing her eyes, "if you would be so kind and allow George and I to plan our wedding the way we want it!"

* * *

><p>Arthur: One last speech – always remember to be a gentleman,<p>

Molly: Never act rude just to act rude,

Arthur: Help when they say they need it, and even when they don't,

Molly: Support his funny quirks, and,

Arthur: Never,

Molly: Ever,

Arthur: Hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8

_I love this chapter (despite its length) and I really hope that you do too! Disclaimer - I don't receive any money from this._

She felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach ached uncontrollably and her ears were ringing. The hair that wasn't pulled up was making her neck sweat and she wanted nothing more than to pull these bloody heels off. She stared at herself in the mirror and piercing blue eyes stared back. A knock at the door made her come out of her thoughts and she caught her brother sneaking into the room, grinning sheepishly.

"Can I help you?" She teased, a smile barely containable flashed across her face.

"Blimey, Ginny," Ron gasped, moving to stand behind her and stare at the mirror. "Harry's going to stop breathing when he sees you." Ginny grinned and stood to hug him.

"Thank you Ron," she whispered back, Ginny squeezed him tightly before pulling back and smoothing down her wedding dress.

"I've got to get back to Harry. I love you," Ron smiled and made to leave the room.

"I love you too, big brother. Ron," she called, making him pause inside the doorway. "It will be your turn soon, don't fuck that up." Ron nodded stiffly and walked out into the hallway, clicking the door shut behind him. Sighing heavily, he walked slowly down the hall to Bill and Charlie's old room where Harry waited for the start of the wedding, incredibly nervous.

Pushing the door open, Ron grinned at his raven-haired best mate and the two and a half year old in his arms.

"If you love 'er, be with her," Teddy exclaimed brightly as his hair flashed red for a moment. Harry smiled down at his godson and ruffled his hair gently before looking up at Ron.

"What if you can't, Teddy?" Harry questioned, trying his best to quench his nerves. Ron felt his own stomach clench at the question as he anxiously waited for an answer.

"You just do it," Teddy answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Pushing away from Harry, the young Lupin walked towards Ron and smiled up at him brightly. "Uncle Ron, you've gonna marry Auntie Mione, aren't you?" Ron felt his heart flip in his chest as leaned down to answer the young boy, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Yes I am, little one."

"'Cause you love her?" Harry inhaled sharply for a moment and Ron took a hard swallow.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Harry took a deep breath as the Minister of Magic signaled the bride's entrance. Ron bumped his mate's shoulder and Harry glanced at him smiling, and then grinned in the direction of Hermione, Ginny's maid of honor. Turning to watch Ginny walk down the aisle, his mouth suddenly dried at the angelic sight before him.<p>

Ginny floated down the aisle way, continually telling herself to keep walking and not faint. The tradition of marriage between those in the Wizarding World was normally beautiful dress robes, but what Ginny was wearing was most certainly not a robe.

The gorgeous red haired Weasley had donned a strapless white wedding gown that trailed behind her as she walked. She had silver pins holding up parts of her hair and the rest lay gently down her back. She was the perfect picture and Harry has stopped breathing, just as Ron had claimed he would.

Harry Potter was marrying this – this goddess in only a few short moments, and they would be a family forever. Forever…


	9. Chapter 9

_I WANT so desperately to make these chapters longer - but I can't seem to find whatever it is I'm looking for. I think what I'll do is post what I've written and go back later to re-edit the length and other little things. Oh, also! I'm guessing around 26 chapters total for this story and a possible sequel. Let me know what you think and enjoy!_

Tonya Bredlen grimaced as her foot slipped on the rocks. She shifted her body and grit her teeth as she pulled her body up and over the ledge. Gasping for breath, Tonya sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the cliff and stared out at the rising Romanian sun. She was not an unattractive girl, having just turned seventeen a month ago, and was filling into her features nicely. Tonya had honey-colored, wavy hair that stopped just below her chin and gray eyes that always appeared frosted over.

Today was a very important day for Tonya and her sister, Samantha. Today, Sam would be forced into marriage with some English prick, and all because the British minister had declared so; claiming that because Romania benefited from funding by her sister country, he could marry its occupants off as well.

About fifty feet below, Tonya noticed a waving scarf and realized that Sam was trying to claim her attention to signal it was time to leave. Sighing softly to herself, the young woman disappeared with a crack before reappearing beside her sister.

"It's time, Tonya," the frail yet strong witch whispered weakly, glancing at her sister. "We'll need to go to the portkey station and leaver for Britain right away." Sam began to walk down the road slowly, not bothering to wait for Tonya, as she held her arms to her sides.

Samantha, being muggle born, had been afflicted with a practically incurable Muggle disease years and was just beginning to regain her strength. Silently the two sisters walked towards the dragon reserve's portkey office, pausing often for Samantha to catch her breath. When they reached their destination, Tonya nodded at a man her age before grabbing the old shoe and disappearing.

* * *

><p>Hermione waited anxiously at the edge of the Weasley property for the arrival of the two women. Shifting on one foot and then the other, she let out a sigh of relief when she heard the tell-tale crack of a portkey reach her ears.<p>

A young, blonde woman came into view first and Hermione assumed that it was Tonya, Samantha's younger, beautiful sister. Hermione's breath caught when she saw the woman that could only be Sammy. She could see why Charlie would think of her as beautiful, yet her eyes looked perpetually tired and her hair was thinning in some places.

"Samantha? I'm Hermione, Mrs. Weasley asked me to-"

"Yes, I know. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Charlie stood beside Kingsley, waiting for Sam to walk down the aisle toward him. But, that wasn't Samantha hurrying towards him looking beautiful, that was Hermione walking quickly, then breathlessly whispering in his ear that he needed to come quickly. He needed to come straight away.<p>

So, here Charlie was, standing in the doorway watching the love of his life pace back and forth Fred and George's old room, muttering to herself and not noticing her soon-to-be husband staring at her.

"Sammy," Charlie whispered, taking a step into the room and shutting the door behind him. Samantha stopped pacing and glanced up at the voice, eyes dangerously close to crying. "Sammy," he whispered again, much more urgently this time around. "What are you doing?"

Samantha turned sharply to face him, looking shockingly similar to the way Hermione did when she was furious. "In case you haven't realized, Charlie, I'm about to get _married_! Do you have any idea how I am feeling about any of this? No, because you stopped talking to me." Charlie's eyes narrowed at her accusation and he could feel his palms itch.

"_I_ stopped talking to you? _You're_ the one that left Sam! _You're_ the one that ran away in the middle of the night, ignoring all my owls and quitting your job on the reserve! I tried," he said hoarsely, fists clenched and chest heaving. "To make you understand. I told you I would never leave you."

"So I left before you could!" Samantha shrieked at him, kicking her shoes off at the same time. "I saw the way you looked at me after I was diagnosed! The look in your eyes was pity! You took care of me because you _had_ to, not because you _wanted_ to!" By then they were nose to nose and breathing hard.

"You're wrong Sam. I did everything I could for you because I loved you! Love you," he amended quickly, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Merlin, you idiot!" Samantha let out a strangled cry and collapsed against his chest, resolve crumbling. "Aren't you tired of running?" Charlie asked softly, holding her tightly against him. "Aren't you done fighting?"

* * *

><p><em>I LOVE Tonya so, so much. I'm currently working on a chapter (farther in the future!) that she gets all to herself, well, for the most part. I think that she could be quite fun to write and might just make herself more important than she should be, but don't they all? Disclaimer - I do not own any of this (EXCEPT Tonya and Samantha), even if I wish that I did.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_A got a very good question that I KNOW needs to be answered, but the chapter hasn't been posted yet. **Akela**_ - _I appreciate the question (and I really, really know I should have answered earlier, but this is one of those WIPs that is posted and then gone back and seriously edited after the fact). I intend on having chapter 17 (this is what sucks about having everything already written and planned out) to be the real explainer, because, honestly, at this point I just needed the threat of her being forced to marry someone else hanging above them. As I said before - this is the most perfect example of a WIP in that it will be revamped after the whole story is complete. Hopefully, then I can rearrange it to make more sense, but I can't really do that right now. I know that's incredibly long winded and I hope you all stick with me for the ending and the re-edit. :)_

The dress was gorgeous and Hermione knew she should feel happy about the upcoming wedding, but something stopped her. Maybe it was because it was forced. Or perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't seen her mum and dad in years. The most logical reason was that Ronald Weasley did not love her and he was only marrying her because he had to.

Suddenly, an idea sparked and then caught fire behind her eyes and she wrenched Ginny's old bedroom door open and raced into the hall, bumping into a hard body.

"Watch yourself Hermione," a deep voice rumbled as Hermione blushed at the shirtless man before her. Charlie let out a bark of a laugh and tousled her hair gently, taking a step back. "Where are you in such a hurry to?"

"Oh, Charlie! I was just, well… I mean to say, I needed to go and…" She growled in frustration and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I need to speak to Ron – to Ronald. I need to speak to Ronald." Hermione's stomach churned as she thought of his brilliant blue eyes and warm smile.

"I just saw him head upstairs," Charlie offered, turning to give her room to walk past. Hermione nodded in thanks and raced towards the stairs. "Hermione!" Charlie called, causing her to stop on the step and turn. "Take it easy on the prat, yeah? He might be a bleeding idiot, but he's still my brother." Hermione nodded stiffly and walked away quickly once more.

Suddenly she found herself outside of his bedroom, breathing hard and telling herself to calm down. Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door was wrenched open and Hermione gasped as she once more found herself face to face with a very attractive male chest.

"Ron!" She breathed, feeling her cheeks blush brilliantly.

"'Ermione," Ron whispered, stepping backwards to let her enter his room. She pushed past him and her eyes widened as she saw how bare it was. "What can I do for you?"

She glanced around the room nervously and perched on the corner of his bed hesitantly. "Yes, actually, I needed to talk to you about," she paled slightly, "our upcoming arrangement." Ron paused at her words and let the door click behind him. "Do you think there is any way to… push the date back? I just don't feel everything is prepared yet," she rushed, biting her lower lip nervously.

Ron suppressed a groan as she worried her lip in a tempting manner. It wouldn't do for him to show any sign of lust at a time like this. "Why?" He asked this with such a suddenness it surprised him.

"Well, I haven't seen my mum or dad in years and would very much like to have them here with me on my wedding day." Hermione could feel her resolve crack as she spoke these words. Ron's posture softened and he shuffled towards her before finally stopping in front of her. "And, well, also… You don't have to marry me, you know. I could always just move away, or…" She trailed off at the look in his eyes, "Ron?"

"Don't even go there, Hermione. We have to marry, you know that. I'm sorry about your mum and dad… If I could bring them back I here, I would in a second. I hope you know that…" he sat beside her and she turned her gaze to the hand placed on her leg. "But, we _have _to marry soon, the sooner the better. Otherwise…" He couldn't bring himself to finish; to say those terrible words. Hermione glanced up at him and blushed slightly.

"Ron-Ron… do you even… _want_ to marry me?" Ron groaned quietly as she looked up at him with lidded eyes and a blush so bright he was sure it reached her breasts.

"Of course I do," he whispered.

Suddenly their teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance. It had been over a month since they kissed and the tension was unbearable.

Ron slid his hands up her waist and pulled her to his lap, hungry for more. Hermione whimpered, running her fingers through his hair and tugging gently. She pulled away and moved to nip at his neck as he squirmed beneath her. He pushed her onto the bed, moving to straddle her hips, just about to swirl his tongue in her mouth when-

"Hermione!" Molly shouted from outside the bedroom. Hermione pushed Ron's shoulders away at the voice and slid off the bed, worrying her lip once more.

"I- I'm sorry," she whispered harshly, flinging the door open and hurrying away, brushing the tears away as she went.

Ron sat frozen on his bed – mouth open wide in surprise. He reached up slowly and touched his lip, unable to move. He grinned softly and continued to stare out the open door.

* * *

><p><em>YES! I've been waiting and waiting to give you this sweet little ending since the start. Before you become too excited, this doesn't mean that they're perfect by any means, but if you know Ron - something good will happen to those that wait very, very soon. Disclaimer - Not mine... :)<em>

_While I love this story, I feel as though I am not receiving much response from it and don't like feeling as though I am potentially wasting my time. I really don't want to whine, but I think this is going on the back burner for the time being until I can see some interest. I really do appreciate the small handful of you that made alerts on this. I'll update once more in a month at the most. I just need to find some reason to keep this going._

_Kiwanis Girl  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_The wedding has arrived! It's short, sweet, and straight to the point. Well, most of it... Disclaimer - I don't own!_

"Hermione! I am _so_ sorry! I swear I did _not _meant to-"

"It's fine, Harry," she murmured back, scrunching her nose at her own reflection. He hid his eyes behind his hands as she continued to sit at the mirror in only her knickers and bra. Slowly peeking over his fingers, Harry stepped into the room and frowned at his best friend.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked softly, setting a hand on the back of her chair. She nodded her head stiffly and then shook it wildly as tears left a hot trail down her cheeks.

"No," she whispered, turning and throwing her arms around his neck tightly. "No, Harry!" Hermione sobbed, into his shoulder, not minding that she was only in her underclothes. Harry patter he on the back, kissed her forehead, and held her tight.

"It's okay, 'Mione… It's okay."

"Harry, he… he doesn't love me!" She wailed. "Ron – Ron can't stand looking at me and we're getting married in an hour!" Pulling away she rubbed her eyes hastily and glanced at herself in the mirror. "I'll just grit my teeth and bare it…" she mumbled to Harry.

"Hermione Jean Granger, so help me, never say that again. You know you want to marry him so badly it hurts to breath… It's how I feel with Ginny and it is how you've always felt about Ron. You know that that is _never _going to change. And Ron, well, Ron's a prat and he… he wants to be with you for you – not because he has to." He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead again, brushing a tear away with his thumb. "Get your dress on, love, and clean yourself up. I love you so much, sis."

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered back to him. "I love you, too…"

* * *

><p>Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his nerves. This was it, he bounced on the balls on his feet and shifted his neck around to stretch. He opened his eyes just as the crowd quieted and felt the air leave him. There was Hermione – the most bloody gorgeous woman he had ever seen – walking down the aisle towards him. Ronald Bilius Weasley. He couldn't breathe, he swore he was going to collapse any bleeding second.<p>

He felt someone elbow his ribs and turned to spare a glance at his best mate. "She's like a sister to me, Ron," Harry whispered, "so don't you _ever fucking _hurt her." Ron nodded back slightly and then gulped at the goddess before him.

Hermione's dress was pure white and trailed after her. It was strapless and hugged against her chest without slipping. There was a gold band just below the bust and, overall, the most simple things always made her look the most beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Bye Mione! Bye Ron!" Someone hollered from the doorway of the Burrow. She waved goodbye lightly as she walked with Ron towards the edge of the property.<p>

"Ron!" Ginny called, making the couple turn back for a moment. "Don't screw up!" Several people chuckled softly and he shook his head, grinning gently.

Reaching the border, Ron turned to Hermione and silently held his hand out to her. She raised an eyebrow and took his hand slowly.

"Ron, where are we-"

They were gone.

* * *

><p><em>I think the story desperately NEEDED that Harry and Hermione moment. Their relationship (when viewed as brother and sister) is so incredible. I actually want to look into it more throughout this story, but it will probably take some time for that bit to develop. Thank you for reading and reviewing!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is rated 'M'**

"Ronald Weasley! Where are we?" Hermione demanded as he eyes adjusted to the dark room. Stumbling forward, she muttered as she smacked her knee against something hard.

"Bloody hell Hermione, let me find the lights," he groaned back, grabbing for the wand strapped to his leg. The lights beamed brightly for a second and Hermione winced at it. "Sorry," he muttered, going to throw open the large ceiling to floor curtains against one wall. Hermione gasped at the luxurious suite in which she stood; with its king size bed, beautiful wall hangings, and gorgeous view. Walking to the window and peeking out, she began to feel incredibly light-headed.

"Breathe sweetheart," Ron warned, grabbing an elbow to steady her as she gazed out at the morning view of Australia.

"Why are we here, Ron?" Hermione questioned with furrowed brows and a heavy hear. "Why would you bring me here?"

"Hermione, please just trust me when I say you'll find out soon enough. Wouldn't you like to go take a bath while I unpack?" She nodded mutely and stumbled in the direction of the bathroom, obviously in shock.

Ron sighed to himself softly, questioning once more if this was really the best place to bring her. But, he knew, if things went the way he hoped; she would at least look him in the eye for the rest of their marriage. First, he considered grimly, heading to the bed and pulling off his tie, was to make love to Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione peered around the bathroom door hesitantly, clutching the robe at her neck. Ronald was laying on the bed with her back towards her, but she had a sinking suspicion that he wasn't really asleep. Moving quietly, she slid under the covers of the bed and was surprised when his naked body turned to face hers, eyes filled with lust.<p>

"Ron?" She asked weakly before he cut her off effectively with a well-placed kiss. He nipped her bottom lip gently and slid her hands down to cup her arse over the robe. "Ron," Hermione whimpered, pulling his mouth closer to hers – searching for what she had missed. They lay together snogging passionately for a few moments until the feelings and tension became unbearable.

Run pulled back slightly, gazing into Hermione's eyes as he peeled the robe away from her body and then catching a pert nipple between his teeth. Sucking gently, he reveled in the way that Hermione arched her back out of pleasure. "So fucking beautiful," he gasped before kissing his way down her stomach. She whimpered as he nudged her thighs open with his nose and placed a kiss against her very centre.

Ron could feel all of the blood in his body fill his rock hard cock and his head pounded wildly. Licking her folds gently, he gave them both a moment to re-familiarize themselves with the feelings and movements. Suddenly, though, he couldn't wait any longer and pulled up her body – seeking a hot kiss.

"Ron, please," Hermione begged, bucking her hips up against his and causing him to moan against her neck. He slowly aimed himself against her folds and paused, pulling back to stare into her eyes. "Ron, I'm _so _sorry," she whispered, "please, please, Ron!" She cried as he pushed into her with one swift motion.

"Fuck!" She was so tight around him and he took a moment to let them both adjust. "Are you okay?" he asked, kissing a stray tear away from her cheek. Hermione nodded and moved her legs up to grip his waist. Ron was seeing stars as she slowly moved against his body with nails scratching a line down his back.

"Ron, oh God, Ron! Feels… good…"

"Feels fucking perfect!" He grunted, slamming down into her body and making her moan louder, digging her nails into his shoulder. "So close, 'Mione. Shit! I love you…" he called out breathlessly as he felt his cock spasm and then empty inside of her.

Pushing his hand between them, he rubbed her clit, emitting wanton sounds from her lips. She bucked beneath him and Ron could feel her clench tightly as she released. "Ron," she gasped, pushing his matted hair away from his eyes. "I love you too…"

* * *

><p>Ron rolled over, throwing his arm over the warm body next to him that wasn't there. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the bright mid-day light that peered through the still open curtains. He sat up and glanced around the room until he spotted her standing out on the balcony in only a robe.<p>

Hermione leaned against the railing and stared out at the city. She jumped as she felt arms slide around her waist and a head lay against hers. "Hey," she said, clearing her throat slightly. He squeezed her sides in response. "Ron? Ron, wait," Hermione mumbled as the man in question kissed her neck.

"Yeah love?" he murmured against her, his obviously hard cock pressing into her back and she knew Ron was only wearing boxers.

"Ron," she turned in his arms and peered up into his eyes. "Why did you marry me?"

"Because of the–"

"Don't say it was because of that awful law! I- I couldn't bear it if… if you married me because you had to."

"Of course I had to marry you, Hermione," Ron exclaimed and then flinched at the hurt in her eyes. "I- I had to marry you… I can't live without you and this time away has been bloody gut wrenching. I – I love you Hermione, and I wish I had told you sooner! I wish that you knew just how much I feel for you."

"Then why did you leave?" Her whisper cut him straight through and he could see her jaw tremble gently.

Pulling her flush against him he took a deep breath and started, "I didn't want to leave, you have to trust me when I say that. But, I had to leave – just to clear my head. Somehow, though… somehow I ended up at the Leaky Cauldron ordering a drink from the bar tender and – and then… Lavender Brown was there," he whispered, pulling her against him again. "She was wearing this – _thing _and pushing herself against my arm and pretending to be drunk. I got up halfway through my firewhisky when I decided to come back to the flat. She followed me outside, 'Ermione… She followed me outside and stuck her fucking tongue inside my mouth… I pushed her away and told her to fuck off and disapparated to the Burrow. I couldn't come home to you after that argument and what _she did. _I'm so fucking sorry…" He gulped as tears filled his eyes, forcing himself not to hide his face in her hair.

Hermione stood stock still staring at her husband. _Her _husband, not Lavender bloody Brown's. "Ron… Ron, make love to me. Please," she gasped, leaning up to capture his lips with her own…

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it. I LOVE this chapter. So much. Excuse me while I say "screw you Lavender!" (Not that the actress isn't fabulous - go check out pin dippy sometime!) and grin :D Thanks, I hope you loved this chapter! Please review whether you did or not! It's beautiful motivation for me to get off me arse. Disclaimer - Jo's work, loves<em>


	13. Uh  Oh

Dear Readers,

I am SO sorry. Just when I find time to add two – three chapters for this story I realize something completely. Awful. The papers are missing.

I write them all out to organize my thoughts and have notes set aside for every chapter. I just re-organized my room, so I'm hoping they're somewhere on my desk. I promise that tomorrow is a full on "search mode" because of how freaked I am feeling.

I finally feel motivated to write and my work is gone!

I am SO sorry,

Kiwanis Girl


End file.
